


Pack mom, Dad and their Baby

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac Feels, Isaac-centric, M/M, Pack Dad Derek, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, insecure Isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: The Hale house has been rebuilt and the pack now spend the majority of their time there. They essentially create a pack family with alpha Derek Hale as pack dad and the alpha's mate Stiles Stilinski as pack mom.





	1. Chapter 1

Derek Hale's POV  
Today is report card day meaning that my mate and all of our pups are going to get their most recent grades, so i waited. My mate and some of my pups had to take their report card home to show their actual parents, they were to come and show me and Stiles later as had been decided the day before. Although Isaac, the youngest pup in my pack wasn't home yet, he lived with me as i had now officially been able to adopt him, so he should be home by now maybe Stiles is with him, i decided to text him.

Derek: is Isaac with you??

I sent the text, starting to become increasingly worried about the pup. Stiles' response came rather quickly.

Stiles: no i thought he would be with you. is he not back yet?

Great he could be anywhere. i grabbed my jacket and went out looking for him.

3rd Person's POV  
Meanwhile unbeknownst to the pack parents who were beginning to worry about their youngest pups whereabouts. their youngest pup wasn't that far away, but he was too busy dealing with his own inner turmoils and didn't even stop to think about the fact that he may be worrying his pack family, too caught up in his own insecurities.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles Stilinski's POV  
We had all gone back to Derek's house. "we'll give him 5 more minutes" I said looking at Derek who was starting to get irritable. Isaac didn't come home after those 5 minutes. By the time everyone else had returned to their own home and to do their own thing Derek and i both grew more concerned. Suddenly at around 11:00 when we were sure all the others had left, we heard a sound but neither of us felt inclined to get up. we had both elected to stay in the living room, in case he came home later on, he and i were now cuddled on the couch, when the lanky, curly haired teen entered the house, shoulders slumped. He looked depressed, seeming to be determined to go to his room and avoid all contact with the rest of the pack. Derek jumped up, "where the Hell have you been Isaac, we've been worried sick". "nowhere" the younger replied. Normally this would be associated with standard teenage backchat but this was something more. "Derek wait" i said stopping before he could discipline the pup. "Isaac, sweetheart come and sit here with me" i say patting the seat on the couch next to me. He complied to my request and i pulled him into me so he was almost on my lap.

 

Isaac Lahey's POV  
I sat down next to Stiles and he practically pulled me into his lap "is something bothering you sweetheart? please tell us if there is" Stiles asked carding his hand through my hair. "where's your report card?" Derek asked softly looking directly into my eyes, he knew, he knew what had happened. I shook my head, tears that had been threatening to fall began to cascade down my face and i began hyperventilating. Pushing Stiles away i curled into my self on the other side of the couch. I was having a panic attack, i hadn't had one of those since just after my dad died. it was hurting my lungs. I just really want it all to end.

 

Derek Hale's POV  
"Isaac, Isaac it's ok" i soothed running my hands through the sweat drenched blond curls. "he's having a panic attack" i barley registered Stiles saying. Both my wolf and human self were panicking. The scent of fear and panic were strong in the room, it was coming from all three of us. "i have panic attacks, i know how to deal with them" he said trying to keep calm. Stiles evidently knew what he was doing as he was off the couch as soon as the words left his mouth. "pick him up and put him on your lap, be careful" Stiles instructed, i did what was asked, he knelt in front of us. "breathe Isaac breathe, breathe with Derek, come on big deep breaths, you can do it" Stiles encouraged. He informed me to take big deep breaths for him to copy. I did what was requested of me, holding Isaac tightly as i took deep breaths, watching as the pups chest rose and fell with mine.

 

Isaac Lahey's POV  
I could hear muffled voices. "Isaac, Isaac sweetheart can you hear me?" was the first thing i officially heard. "Isaac pup you're safe, you're with me and Stiles, he can't hurt you now, he's gone and he's never coming back" Derek attempted to soothe. "m-make it stop i got a bad grade in chemistry, you should punish me" i wailed calming down only to work myself back up again. some part of me wanted them to punish me, i almost craved it, the routine, the set up i always had with my father. If i got a bad grade i was punished for it and depending on how bad the grade was decided the severity of my punishment, sometimes it would be cleaning the entire house and making him dinner other times in more dire situations it would be the f-freezer. I knew deep down that Stiles and Derek would never be like my father and i didn't want them to be but i don't know how to handle all of this love and affection they keep giving me, i thought i'd lost the right to those types of things when my mother died and then several years later when my older brother Camden died in the war.

 

Stiles Stilinski's POV  
"My poor baby, Isaac, puppy, sweetheart, we are not going to punish you, you tried your best in and out of school" i soothed pressing a kiss to his forehead, watching as my boyfriend rocked our youngest pup on his lap. "shhh, puppy you did good, you are not going to be in trouble for something like this especially if you tried" Derek reassured, wiping away the tears that were continuously falling down our pups face.


End file.
